


Noise Complaints

by brotherfuckerunlimited



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers being assholes, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing, jesse is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckerunlimited/pseuds/brotherfuckerunlimited
Summary: what it says on the tin. short and silly
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, rex/kit fisto (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Noise Complaints

“Oh gods...fuck, Kix!” Jesse moaned. Kix gripped the other man’s hips tighter as Jesse rode his cock for all it was worth, it felt like. And then some, maybe. A shout as he dropped down particularly roughly. 

_THUNK_

The sound of something heavy hitting the wall.

“Shut up Jesse!” Rex’s voice called from the adjoining room. They froze, but then a smirk flitted across Jesse’s flushed face.

“Shoulda taken your own advice last week, Rex! I think the entire hallway knew you were having a visit from General Fisto!” Silence. Then a softer thunk, probably a forehead making abrupt contact with a metal wall. Jesse dissolved into giggles, and Kix couldn’t help but chuckle as he laid there with his _cyare_ atop him.

**Author's Note:**

> cyare: mandalorian, loved one/dear one, term of affection


End file.
